


Sleep Together

by greenlock



Series: All Vegeta Stories [36]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bottom Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Father/Son Incest, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: Title: 一起睡Pairing: All贝，特贝Rating: NC-17Summary: 特兰克斯离开这个平行世界回去一个未知的未来之前，在深夜里找他的父亲告别。Warning: 本文主观叙述的部分完全不代表笔者本人的态度，只是作为一种叙述视角的尝试。
Relationships: Future Trunks Briefs/Vegeta
Series: All Vegeta Stories [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460149
Kudos: 6





	Sleep Together

**Author's Note:**

> 基于龙珠Z、龙珠超共有的宇宙观剧情。背景详见龙珠超动画第67集。

我是在入夜后才去找他的。

之前就一直在等待。  
等待着、按捺着，等着天黑，等着众人入睡。等这个夜变成我的同谋。明天我就要离开了，今夜我是一定要去找他的。  
整个晚上，在送别的宴会中，我时不时偷偷看他。我的父亲贝吉塔，作为赛亚人，他可少有吃得这么少又这么慢的情形。一整块的牛排放在他面前，也勾引不起他的兴趣。  
我妄想着，也许那是因为我。可整个晚餐过去，他自始至终也没有看过我。  
他是坐在悟空先生旁边的。他们总有一同经历过许多往事的人才有的默契，会当着我们的面窃窃私语。我不知道悟空先生在同他说些什么，但我也无需知道。他的眉毛挑动，目光在变化流转，这我都看得到。  
过去的岁月他们是一起的，今后无数的日子他们也会一起。今夜我是一定要去找他的，只有今夜的我必须要去。

在这掩藏着无限隐忧的欢宴结束后，在确认睡眠已拥抱了大多数伙伴们的心魂以后，我动身去找他。  
这是个温柔的夜晚，有和煦湿润的东风。我知道我名义上的“父亲”的休憩之所，专从窗子进入。  
我潜藏着我的气，蹲在窗台上观察了很久，到完全确定我基因上的父亲确实是睡着了，才拉开窗子，翻身进屋去。  
我的同谋和帮手，便只有这夜风。  
关于我不切实际的幻想和计划，我都没有分毫的犹豫。不然还能怎样呢？过了今天就再不能够了！他们都不知道脱轨的命运将把我拖拽往何处去。连神明和天使都不能给我更多指引。  
于是，所以，此刻，我站在“父亲”的床前了。这不是母亲卧室内舒适的大床，只是一张窄小的铁床罢了，他在上面浅眠，枕着自己的手肘，像婴儿那般侧卧蜷缩。  
贝吉塔在胶囊公司的时候总是一个人睡。他总是在重力室旁边有窗的小隔间内暂歇，只偶尔会因为妈妈的邀请去她的房间里过夜。此外他在地球的休息时间是谈不上什么“睡眠”的，只有修炼间隙的饮食和短憩。  
他们都理解不了吧，地球只是他的“基地”而已。是的，他有家人在这里，有与我基因一致的血亲，即便如此，此地也绝非能够成为他的“家园”……这个时空的妈妈曾给我抱怨，说他总会偷偷离开，完全不解释去处，过去几天乃至数月，又一声不吭地回来。容色憔悴、装备破败、十分疲倦狼狈。  
他回来，在地球充分补给，是为了准备再度出航。一个稳定的基地就应当是这样。他在茫茫宇宙当中那些流浪的细节是不愿与人提及的。甚至独自在破坏神的星球进行的那些修炼，对他来说，也没有任何谈论和吹嘘的必要。他这一生只是，根本没有任何一个倾诉的对象罢了。  
他生命中的大部分秘密都绚丽而偶然地产生，又急速又沉默地消亡了。它们全都埋葬在他长久的沉默与内耗中。  
所以我选择直接去找他，实践我的想法。因为他不会、也不可能同任何人倾诉今夜。  
今夜之后，我会不会也成为他的隐忧？  
这其实无所谓，我的心思于那一定的结果而言都无所谓。我一定会进来这里，今夜我要同他一起睡。

我倚着他的小床弯下腰去，在他从短促的梦中醒觉之前，先行捂住了他的口鼻。  
差不多是同一瞬间，他警觉地瞪开了双眼。我们生来同源的两双眼睛在凝固的夜雾里四目相对。  
没有任何迟疑地，贝吉塔认出了我……我的贝吉塔，他认出了偷袭者是我。  
他的身体以不舒服的姿势从床上弹跃起来，而我立刻铺上去压伏在上面。在感受到我体重的一瞬间，他飞快地扭转身，向空间有限的床头伸出了手。  
我赶在他的手指抓握住床头的铁条、向它借力之前，就隔着他训练时柔软的短裤，按住了他的性器。  
出乎意料，他已经开始兴奋了，那个半硬不软，他的背脊已开始冒汗。他对我的意图的了解，比我想象得要清晰多了。我把膝盖挤进他拼命夹紧的腿间，他不大配合，很剧烈地扭动着，想把我甩下床去。  
别动，我在他的耳边威胁说，妈妈会听见床碎掉的声音。  
从不曾属于他的、人类道德的光辉，或仅只是他关于这事的微末的隐晦与自骄帮助我压制住了他。他不再扭动了，用手肘撑着身体，在我的下面，沉默而浊重地喘着气。  
他的呼吸让我覆盖在他脸上的手掌感到湿润。我把另一只手插进他的运动背心里，摸索到他椎骨，沿着那个，很快就抠摸到他那塞亚尾巴的残根。  
如我幻想过的，如果捏掐那一小节断骨，贝吉塔会轻轻地发抖。他结实的屁股抬高了，触到我的小腹，在我即将使用的部位上轻触和磨蹭。  
而我已是弩拔弓张。  
我扯下他的裤子，想象任何要干他的人都会这么做的。不能犹豫，他毕竟疯狂又要强，他会撕了任何觊觎他的屁股，态度又不够残忍的对象。我直接摸上那两瓣紧绷的软肉之间的部位，他的入口紧窄，像从未有过这事似的，而我不相信那是真的。  
我松开按在他脸上的手——抓住他自己的手，安放在他的下巴下面。  
如果你叫的话，胶囊公司每个人都能听见。我说。  
我警告他，上演强奸的戏码。这让我感觉很好，我很怀疑他也是的。被强迫能让他不必为今夜的事情负责，只是无法减缓进入时让人焦躁的艰涩。  
我以为会很容易，可他夹得实在是太紧了，让人捅进去一点点就会滑脱。最后，我抓住他的髋骨，捏到会教他疼痛的程度，挤入尖端以后，就恶狠狠把他的身体拉向我。  
用对待仇人的方式，用决斗出拳的力度。他整个人的腰部都向上震动了一下，肚子里肠子里显然被我一下就塞满了，必然是与我一样，各自都摩擦起火、疼得发麻。  
即使这样他也没有发出声音。他只在我开始左右晃动，试着搅动和扩张他的时候，轻轻地干咳了几声，此外就全是沉默的了。  
我开始动了，因为看不到他的脸，这件事做起来兴奋又缺乏真实感。在脑海中模拟过上百次的温柔方式都无法唤醒他的反应，他的前端和乳尖，都还是不够硬，这些让我几乎丧失自信。  
逐渐地，我自暴自弃起来，尽量粗暴地碾磨他的细嫩的肠子，我亮出我属于赛亚人的那一部分，那是我能唤醒他兽性的凶恶底牌。我抓紧他，挺动我的长枪，做穿刺的戮杀。当他开始慌张，反复轻晃起头，覆满了汗水的肩胛在运动背心滑落的肩带边裸露着，抽搐着一下一下颤抖。我知道他终于感受到了——  
快乐终于爬上了他的背，抱住了他的身体，占据了绝对的上风。他的肠子开始吸吮，脚趾无声蜷起，他开始期待我撕开更深，微微发硬的肚子里血肉柔顺，且热气腾腾。  
沉默的浓夜里、这斗室之中，只能听到我们湿润的身体互相拍击。我应当尊成为“父亲”的他，像发情地母兽那样，展开了被攫获身体，呼呼喘息着，微曲起腰骨，让屁股抬高。  
他以这样的姿态接纳了我送赠的临别礼。有很多，我确保它们都被递送在他的深处，在记住我形状的狭道内喷洒涂抹，在那里刻下他无法轻易洗去的我。

然后我亲吻他，轻吻他的头发，舔吮他的后颈，拥著他撕咬他肩头凸起的精肉，在那也留下牙印。  
当这些都做完了，我停下来，只是从背后拥著他，双臂环过他的腋下，在他的胸前交叉。  
我的牙齿仍旧贴着他的皮肉，我随时还是能留下我的吻痕、或咬断他的咽喉。  
然后，然后。  
在这个时候——  
在我们临别时，他将火焰般的头发倾靠向我，它们戳扎着我的眼皮和下巴。是这个时候，我发现他终于放下了，一直咬在嘴里、已经有点破皮的那只手。  
他把他的沉默斩杀在今夜的最后。  
他说：“好了，好了，一起睡吧，特兰克斯。”  
是这样的，他对我开了句口。

Fin.


End file.
